A wedding
by LaraHawke
Summary: What if Levi's squad didn't perish? Levi and Petra gets married. slight Hanji x Erwin as per request by my friend. Please read and review!


In his whole life's record, there are only two moments when he got scared: during their 57th excursion outside the walls, and today. He had a good reason to be scared on the first one, since he almost lost his squad. He almost lost _her._

But now it was different. He wasn't nervous because she's in danger. _Well, maybe she isn't. _He thought. He's never himself be this scared; not unless Petra was in danger. He's been dusting his suit every five minutes just to make sure he looks perfect.

"Stop fretting, Levi." Erwin scolded him. Even Erwin was amused at how scared he looks right now. _If only I could take a picture of him while he's fretting, Hanji will surely laugh her ass off, _he thought. Through the years, the three of them had been friends. And not once in his life did he expect Levi to get married.

_Erwin remembers how Levi won't stop pacing around his office when he was about to propose to Petra. He kept on murmuring "Oh God, where the hell is she?" and "Damn, it's already about ten." Erwin just sat there and drank his coffee and muttered "Calm down". He was seriously getting dizzy because of him._

Finally, Eren and Armin came into the room and said, "It's time."

* * *

Petra's heart threatened to escape her chest. _God, I'm so nervous, _she thought. "Stop moving or it will ruin your makeup." Hanji scolded her. The last time she was this nervous was when she thought she was going to die.

Time seemed to slow down, even if everyone was in a rush. She can't wait to walk down the aisle, her arm hooked onto her father's, slowly, until they finally reach Levi. Her father will then hand her over to him, and they will exchange vows, and finally, kiss in front of everyone. Just thinking of it made her heart beat even faster.

"Okay! It's done!" Hanji said in an enthusiastic voice. She opened her eyes and she was surprised with what she saw. _Is this even me? _She thought to herself as she stared at the woman staring back at her from the mirror.

Her hair was curled then tied into a lose bun, her eyes and cheeks were accentuated with light coloured makeup. When she looked back to Hanji, Hanji had tears forming around her eyes, as well as Mikasa and Christa. "You look so beautiful!" Hanji exclaimed as she went to hug Petra.

Petra then stood up to check if there was anything wrong with her dress when Sasha suddenly burst in the room and said, "It's time!"

* * *

Levi anxiously waited for his bride to walk in from the chapel's doors. Erwin, his best man, just patted his shoulder and said, "She will come, don't worry." Inwardly, Erwin was thinking about how Hanji would look like without her glasses, dressed in white, carrying white roses. _She's beautiful, _he thought. Then suddenly the doors opened wide.

Levi forgot how to breathe as he saw Petra with her father. The piano started off with a very pleasant tune and the wedding singer started singing.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_I will be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubts suddenly go away somehow,_

_One step closer._

The rest of the music seemed to have faded out in Levi's ears as Petra and her father started walking down the aisle. In his eyes, his beloved seemed to float instead of walk because of her grace which seemed to make her look more like an angel_. So beautiful, _he thought. Time seemed to slow down around them.

"Wow, this is actually the longest time that you smiled."Erwin jested. Levi just looked and scowled at him and said "Why don't you go stare at Hanji? She looks pretty presentable today." Erwin blushed at his remark. Erwin's eyes then suddenly went off to search for Hanji. He saw her standing just near Levi. His eyes widened as Hanji saw him and smiled at him. _I think I want to get married. Now. With her. _Erwin thought.

The whole scene looked so perfect. Petra, after what seemed like forever to her, finally reached the other end of the aisle with her father. She had to walk that slow because her father has arthritis and, well, an old man can't move well when his knees are aching. Her eyes were brimming with tears of both joy and sadness as she watches her father hand her to the only man she had ever loved.

"I, Petra Ral, will promise to love and cherish you; through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and till death do us part." Petra muttered. Apart from that, she added a lot of things to her vows; promising to protect him even if it costs her life, to make him the best coffee brew every time he wakes up, and many more. Levi repeated the first part of the vow; the only thing he added was to promise that he will keep the house clean and refrain from cussing a lot when they raise their kids.

Finally, they kissed. They kissed each other gently on the lips until the people were teasing them, saying "Get a room!" or "Hey! Time's up! We still have the reception to go to!" and some of them were also hooting and cheering, testing if they could last any longer. They both smile at each other as they broke their kiss.

* * *

Their reception was spent in the dining area of the HQ, but there was noticeably more food than usual. The cooks, which were Mikasa, Eren, Connie and Sasha, managed to buy 5 whole pigs, 10 chickens, a cow and some potatoes with the money given to them. It was actually more than enough to feed everyone who attended. Sasha even found time and bought some sugar, flour and eggs and chocolate to make a sweet dessert that she calls a _cake_.

"I know the colour doesn't suit the occasion, but please tell me it's delicious! I've spent a lot of time to perfect that thing!" Sasha said with pleading eyes. It turned out that this experiment of hers was actually delicious, so it was a good thing she made it big.

The reception finally ended as everyone finally decided that it was time to retire to their beds and sleep. Levi and Petra were the only ones left around the HQ halls when Levi suddenly said "Too bad that they won't be getting much sleep" as he swept Petra up in his arms, carrying her bridal-style into their room. Petra just blushed as she secretly agreed with her _husband._

_**END**_


End file.
